Secret
by Delia Angela
Summary: Dengarkan ceritaku hari ini. Aku akan membagi sebuah cerita rahasia yang tidak diketahui siapapun. Akan kukatakan padamu. Fang X Fem!BoBoiBoy! #DLDR! #RnR!
**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu A Pink yang berjudul Secret…**

Delia Angela present to you…

 _ **Secret**_

Disclamer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rating: T

 **Warning! Female!BoBoiBoy! FangBoy! Fast Alur! Short Story!**

Chapter 1: Dengarkan Ceritaku

 _ **Dengarkan ceritaku hari ini…**_

 _ **Aku akan mengungkap satu rahasia…**_

 _ **Yang seorang pun tidak tahu…**_

 _ **Kukatakan padamu…**_

BoBoiBoy Povs On…

Hatiku berdebar kencang. Rasanya jantungku berdegup. Wajahku memanas dan memerah ketika aku melihatnya. Aku merasakan perasaan aneh ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Serasa dunia ini hanya miliku.

Dia, lelaki yang diidolakan oleh semua perempuan dikelasku. Lelaki yang sungguh mempesona dan memikat hati banyak orang…

Fang. Lelaki yang popular, jago main basket, pintar matematika, pokoknya semuanya deh! Dia benar-benar lelaki idaman.

Ya, aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mengidolakannya namun hati ini terlalu takut untuk berbicara apalagi berkontak langsung dengannya. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan rasa yang selama ini kupendam.

Aku menghela nafas lesu. Aku benar-benar bingung, bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa mengatakan hal ini kepadamu, Fang.

Satu ide tiba-tiba melintas dipikiranku.

Yaya dan Ying.

'Ya, mereka adalah 2 perempuan yang katanya dekat dengan Fang. Mungkin jika aku meminta pendapat mereka, aku bisa mendekati Fang,' Batinku.

Aku pun langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju kelas Yaya dan Ying yang tak terlalu jauh dari kelasku.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, aku pun akhirnya sampai di kelas mereka berdua. Kuedarkan pandanganku dan akhirnya menangkap wajah Yaya dan Ying yang kini sedang mengobrol di pojok kelas.

Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri mereka. Kulupakan semua mata yang menatapku aneh.

Tentu saja, aku sama sekali belum pernah datang ke kelas mereka. Tentu saja mereka menatapku aneh.

"Yaya! Ying!"

Mereka berdua pun menoleh kearahku. Reaksi mereka saat melihatku pun sama. Menatapku aneh.

Namun, aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan langsung to the point.

"Emm… Aku BoBoiBoy. Aku ingin minta bantuan kalian berdua. Bisa?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit gugup.

Yaya tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Bisa, Soal apa?"

"A-"

Kringg…

Oh shit. Belum sempat aku mengutarakan maksudku, bel masuk pun sudah berbunyi. Aku terpaksa menunda dulu niatku pada mereka.

"Yah… udah bel, nanti aja pas istirahat. Temui kami dikantin, oke?" usul Ying. Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Makasih, ya."

Aku pun meninggalkan kelas mereka lalu berlari menuju kelasku. Semoga saja guru belum datang ke kelasku. Kalau sampai sudah, kacau aku.

Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika aku melihat seseorang yang aku kenali. Seseorang yang selama ini aku idolakan. Dia, ada di ujung koridor.

Fang. Dia ada disitu…

Jantungku kembali berdegup. Hatiku berdebar kencang. Kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas.

Tapi tunggu, apa yang dia lakukan disitu? Kenapa dia gak masuk ke kelas?

Kuberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. Meski aku merasa sangat gugup sekarang, tapi aku akan berusaha mengubah situasi menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya, kami pernah saling berbicara.

"Emmm…, Kak Fang gak masuk?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang kubuat sopan agar dia tak tersinggung.

Kelihat ia menoleh kearahku. Wajahku terasa kembali memanas. Rasanya aku seperti kepiting rebus.

"Oh, pengen masuk sih. Cuman ya, ada guru didalam. Lebih baik aku tidak usah masuk," jelasnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Ternyata, Fang tak sedingin apa yang kukira. Kini dia tersenyum ramah padaku. Aduh, hatiku kembali berdebar. Perasaan ini…

…

Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju kearah kantin. Aku ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan Yaya dan Ying karena aku ingin secepatnya tahu banyak soal Fang.

Kulihat, Yaya dan Ying berada di dekat meja counter kantin. Dengan segera, aku pun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Emm… Hai Yaya! Hai Ying!" Sapaku walau sedikit kaku.

Yaya dan Ying menoleh kearahku. Yaya tersenyum sambil menunjukku, "BoBoiBoy'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Ying mempersilahkan aku duduk. Kami bertiga pun berkumpul di satu meja kantin.

"Jadi, mau minta bantuan apa?" Tanya Ying to the point. Yaya mengangguk.

Aku menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. Berusaha mengatur kegugupanku.

"Well, kalian tahu Fang'kan? Lelaki yang terkenal dikelasku. Aku-"

"Suka padanya?" Tebak Yaya memotong penjelasanku

Aku terdiam dengan wajah memerah sedikit. Perlahan aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ying mendengus kecil, "Kau adalah orang yang kesepuluh yang meminta bantuan kami untuk mendekatinya. Tapi sampai sekarang, belum ada loh yang berhasil. Malahan lebih banyak yang menyerah karena Fang sama sekali tidak peduli kepada mereka."

Entah kenapa, nyaliku menciut mendengar perkataan Ying. Benar juga, selama ini Fang selalu menolak ribuan permintaan pacaran dengannya. Apalagi denganku.

Aku muram seketika. Rasanya hatiku tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Yaya tersenyum kecil. Ia menepuk bahuku berusaha menghiburku.

"Hei, gak usah sedih. Kau gak boleh nyerah kayak mereka. Namanya juga cinta. Aku yakin, Fang pasti terbuka padamu. Karena aku melihat ketulusan didalam hati kamu," ujar Yaya.

Aku pun perlahan mulai tersenyum. Ying menggeleng melihat perubahan cuaca hatiku.

"Oke, kita coba aja dulu cara pertama. Kamu coba kasih ke Fang surat rahasia. Tapi jangan taruh diloker. Soalnya, Fang pasti langsung membuang semua surat rahasia tersebut. Karena ia kira itu dari Fans," Saran Ying.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Makasih ya. Aku akan berusaha."

TBC

A/N: Gak tahu deh, Fic ini tiba-tiba nemplok di kepala aku saat denger lagu Secret.

Fanfic ini sebagai refreshing aku untuk mengerjakan Fic. Good Detective dan My Love Story (Recover).

Ini Short Story. Jadi, Fic ini gak bakal jadi panjang banget kayak Good Detective.

Please, **Review, Favs, and Follow!** Thanks…

Salam,  
Delia Angela


End file.
